


he stole her

by jswoon2



Series: he stole her [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Jon Snow, Genderswap, Kidnapping, Male Ygritte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jswoon2/pseuds/jswoon2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ygritte accompanies Mance Rayder to the other side of the wall with skepticism. The kneelers are a boring people yet Mance is eager to take part in the activities hosted by Lord Eddard Stark. He doesn’t expect to find any joy or entertainment from the trip. Then he sees her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he stole her

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from an old asoifkinkmeme post requesting "She steals him" with f!Jon and m!Ygritte. On a side note, I do have some ideas of how to continue this, but only in short parts.

Ygritte accompanies Mance Rayder to the other side of the wall with skepticism. The kneelers are a boring people yet Mance is eager to take part in the activities hosted by Lord Eddard Stark. Of course, no one will know that they’re there. Mance will appear disguised as a musician, Ygritte as his apprentice. They’ll go enjoy the food, and return to Frostfangs immediately after.

As soon as they come, they’ll be gone.

He doesn’t expect to find any joy or entertainment from the trip. Then he sees her.

Hair dark and long, the girl has a slight fire in her eyes as the Lord Stark’s ward taunts her. She clenches her fist tight around the fork in her hand, eyes downcast. The boy reaches out to poke at the girl but fails when she slaps his hand away and angrily gets up from the table. The redheaded girl next to her sighs.

Mance briefly meets Ygritte’s gaze and it’s settled. He has to steal her.

Briskly making his way past drunken lords and ladies, Ygritte keeps his eyes pointedly on the girl running away. The gods truly must be looking out for him when the girl stops to pace along the hall, muttering nonsense to herself. Grinning, he straightens his clothes, slows his pacing as he stalks toward her. Upon hearing footsteps, she looks to him, surprised.

“A lady shouldn’t wander the halls late at night alone.” He says to her, offering his hand and a little mock bow.

Delicately, her cheeks color. “I’m – I’m not a lady,” the beauty corrects. “I’m just Ned Stark’s bastard.” _There it is again_ , Ygritte thinks, _that rebellious look in her eye_. Still, she slips her slim hand into his.

“Does Ned Stark’s bastard have a name?” Ygritte asks. He brings her hand up to his lips and kisses it. The blush deepens. As much as he would like to simply throw the girl over his shoulder and run off with her, he has a feeling that she’ll give up the kind of fight that would attract too much attention.

“Joanna. Joanna Snow.”

“I would love to get to know you more, Joanna. Perhaps, we could take a walk outside.” Ygritte doesn’t let go of the girl’s hand. Instead, he brings their clasped hands to his chest. He reaches out with his other hand to drag her closer by the hip. She gives a bit of the sweet resistance that he had been hoping for.

“Only if you tell me your name first.”

“You can call me Ygritte.”

“And what house are you part of?” she asks. Ygritte smirks, stepping closer until they’re nearly chest to chest. Her expression drops. Before Ygritte can grab the girl to cover her mouth, Joanna gives Ygritte a short shove in the chest. “Robb!”

 

* * *

 

Mance laments that his kerchief had to be wasted on gagging the poor Snow girl, but once she had starting to scream, both he and Ygritte had been a bit afraid she wouldn’t stop. Not to mention, she bit Ygritte as well. Hard and relentless on the palm of his hand after he had so nicely kissed hers. Though, Ygritte couldn’t say he was turned away by the action.

As they dragged her outside, she kicked and attempted to throw herself to the ground to crawl away. She had gotten a lucky punch to Mance’s right cheek at the first attempt to pick her up. But she tired quickly. The festivities in the Great Hall were still as bustling even while missing three of its guests.

Locating their horses, Mance held the young girl down as she continued to wriggle free in small futile attempts. Procuring a short rope from his bag, Ygritte sat on the girl’s legs as he tied her ankles together. They worked together to flip her onto her front to bind her wrists together with Ygritte’s belt.

“Is she worth this?” Mance questions, wiping the bit of blood from his lip. He had bit the inside of his cheek when he was punched. She got lucky. “This isn’t just any girl. Eddard Stark is this girl’s father and I’m sure he won’t take kindly to a pair of free folk stealing what’s his. Not to mention that Benjen is her uncle and as soon as he leaves for the Wall, he’ll be looking for her. It doesn’t matter she’s a bastard.”

Ygritte huffs, watching his breath puff in the air. “She’s mine, Mance.”

“Well,” Mance grimaces as he hears the stark direwolves barking from afar, “get her on your horse. We have to leave now. This trip is over.”


End file.
